I am The Princess
by cuty3
Summary: Annabeth Chase has left her horrible life behind and joined high school only to start looking for her lost sister, Elizabeth. Along with her new friend Piper and a stranger Percy, they go through many adventures. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey People,**

**This was my first fanfic and was so exciting to write**

**enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Annabeth's POV

I have good news and bad news – The good news is, I will be entering into the best high school ever. The bad news is I will

have to travel with my annoying sister, Elza.

Elizabeth. To describe her in a sentence, she is the most annoying, double-faced cheater, physical replica of me. For such an

annoying person, her makeup is just too perfect. And as I told you, she resembles me a lot. The only difference is that, I never

put on any makeup while she does. Also after my mother's death about 2 years ago, I had to look after her and life sucked.

Moreover my dad had to work for 24 X 7 and the reason was he "had to earn a living".

But in the recent days I realized he was hooking up with some lady and was gonna remarry. NO WAY! How could he ever

replace our mom so easily. So I decided to kinda run away from home by telling my dad I wanted to join this boarding high

school, CHB school. I don't really know what CHB stood for nor it is mentioned anywhere in the net. To my surprised, my dad

readily agreed and also suggested Elza to join the middle school which was in the same complex.

As an elder sister, I gave a thought. Even though I hated Elza, I did'nt want her to suffer with some stupid stepmother and no

w she is coming with me.

All I hope is a better life…..

* * *

**How was it? I know it is the first time I wrote so if any grammer mistakes, I am very sorry**

**Anyways, Review! I am waiting for that.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people,**

**Sorry for the delay. Anyways, for a small chapter, the number of reviews was a huge number. Thank you guys.**

**Well, here is the 2****nd**** chapter. Hope you guys, enjoy!**

**Anyways, now it is my summer vacation, so I'll be updating sooner : D**

* * *

Chapter 1

Annbeth's PoV

I had already packed my bag to leave. In about half an hour, my bus would come and I would be starting my new life. My dad

seemed happy about that (or so I thought). As I stepped out of my home, I glanced at it for one last time and a faint memory

triggered in me.

* * *

_Mom: Get up Annie dear_

_Me: (Yawn) what is it? And don't call me Annie!_

_Mom: Okay, okay. Today is your birthday. Don't you remember?_

_Me: Yipee! My birthday!_

_Mom: Happy Birthday, Annabeth. _

_Elza: Happy Birthday!_

_Me: Thank you, mom. And that's so sweet of you Elza._

_That was the last I smiled. Then Mom and I were walking near the street to buy a wonderful gift for my birthday. My mother was very_

_ hard working. But she had promised a nice and special gift for my birthday. I was very excited. I was becoming 12. But suddenly,_

_Me: Look at that horse galloping! Can you buy me a horse?_

_Mom: Don't sound funny. Who would look after that horse?_

_Me: I would, mumma. I love horses!_

_Mom: (laughs) Well, I'll think about it._

_My mom started walking slowing. Then she coughed. I looked up at her and asked what was wrong. She said nothing. She stepped_

_ forward again. This time she lost her balance and fell down._

_Me: Mom! Get up. Why do you want to sleep on the road?_

_Mom: (silent)_

_Me: Speak! Please. Don't do this. I'm getting scared._

_Mom: I have been such a bad mumma, haven't I?_

_Me: What do you mean? You are the best mumma one could get!_

_Mom: I won't stay here long, I….._

_Me: Of course! We are gonna celebrate my birthday._

_Mom: (smiles tearfully) Yes and may god be with you._

_She looked up and closed her eyes. And that was that. She never opened them again._

_Only then I realized quite later that mom had been suffering from severe heart attacks and the last one was extremely massive. Then_

_ the whole responsibility of everything fell on me. Elza thinks I killed mom. But that's not true. It pains when Elza blames me _

_everytime._

* * *

Beeeeep…

"Annabeth! what are you dreaming at? Look, it's all over!" Three years later and still that brat screams at me. Elza is 3 years

younger to me. But she feels I am the villain here.

The bus had arrived, ready to take me away from the atrocities I had been facing. I felt kind of sad and happy. It was a mixed

feeling that I can't explain. But when I got into the bus CHB 5642 (that is the bus number), I became worried because I couldn't

find a seat for two. There were two seats at the back but it looked like it was reserved for huge luggage.

"Do we have to stand all the way till we reach the school", asked Elza.

I was already irritated and Elza asking me such an obvious question pissed me off even more. But I didn't answer.

"Why don't you guys sit here next to me", said a voice behind me. I turned around to see a girl who had copper coloured hair

braided in a Cherokee style. Her face was perfect though I really couldn't figure out her eye colour. I guessed it was probably

because of the darkness in the bus. Her dress was a plain pink hello kitty shirt and faded jeans.

"Well, thanks", I said. That girl shifted the entire "huge luggage" to the aisle since it was the last seat and no one would

naturally come to this row of seats. My sister, as usual, wanted the seat next to the window so we ended up sitting in an

arrangement of Elza, that girl and then me.

Pretty soon, my mind started wandering off on other things. Maybe I shouldn't have left home. Maybe I should have stayed

back and convinced dad to be, er, a better person. I turned back and looked out of the back window. All I could see was a wide

road. We had already travelled many miles and there was no way turning. Maybe I could stop the bus, get down and cry aloud

for a cab to take me back to my house, but that would be pretty embarrassing. Especially, with Elza near me.

"Hey, are you freshman?" said a voice that quite startled me. I mean when I was deep in my thoughts. "Uh!?" I answered back.

"Sorry, I saw you were pretty depressed about something", the Cherokee girl replied, "and I thought I would start a

conversation with you so I…."

"No, no, no!" I cut in, "I mean I am pretty fine", I said with a forced smile.

"Oh!" she replied, "so, is this your sister?"

"Yeah"

"Well that was easy, 'cause you both look so similar", she said.

I hated that. And I hated her for saying that. I know it wasn't her fault but I hated it when someone says Elza and I looked so

similar.

"Anyways, let me introduce myself", she said, "I'm Piper, famous for being, er, not-famous."

"Uh, well I'm Annabeth and yes, I'm a freshman", I replied, "and, this is Elza, I mean, Elizabeth." Why would such a pretty girl

not be so famous? I wonder…..

"Well, you don't seem quite happy with her, do you?" Piper whispered.

"Yeah", I said aloud, which I shouldn't have because Elza glared at me for some reason, "she is quite annoying."

"That's what people feel about young sibling", Piper said, "but even they have feelings. Just give her a chance."

CHANCE! After what she's been doing to me. It should've been the other way, I mean, I should get a chance.

"Well, how long have you been in this school?" I asked clearly to change the topic. "For a couple of grades", she answered,

"Maybe for three years."

Cool, a person who can tell me the history of my going-to-be home. Did I mention I have a craving for knowledge? If I didn't

then yes, I do. Any kind of knowledge for that matter.

I guess it was like centuries I spent in the bus, but finally I reached my school, my home, my new life…..

* * *

**People, I realized soon after writing the chappie that I've dragged it too much :(**

** I promise I won't do that again. Sorry for such a boring chappie but plzzzz review it. I'm waiting for that… :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**At last I updated! Sorry guys, I realized I'm making it too sad. My life itself was too cranky that time. Well, I'll make it more interesting.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson :(**

* * *

Chapter 3

Annabeth's POV

"So, how was your first day at school?" asked Piper.

"Oh fun!" I replied, "New lockers, classrooms, boarding room…..they are so cool!" Piper was an amazing friend. Cool! Life is

getting better!

"Yeah, especially when we both have to share the same room"

"That is fun but….." There was this other fat loser in our room who was stuck with her makeup and show-off and nothing else

which was extremely sick. "What was her name again?"

"Drew", Piper replied, "but don't worry. She usually flirts with the guys so she won't be with us most of the time.

We walked down the corridor giggling and laughing about really stupid things. Soon we parted ways to our lockers.

* * *

Piper's POV

Back to school again. And I'm so glad to have such a nice friend like Annabeth. But I always have a feeling that how much ever

happy Annabeth is, deep inside her heart, she is not. It is pretty evident as her eyes show her sadness. I walked to my locker

wondering what would have been the cause of her sorrow. My locker contained all sorts of unwanted things like broken pencils,

torn pages of old notes and so on. "Great!" I thought, "It time to clean up", when suddenly…

A hand from behind reached for my waist and wrapped me around. Familiar touch – I realized. Then that person leaned over my

back gently and kissed me softly on my shoulder. "Missed me, right?" that person whispered on my neck in such a way that it

sent a shiver down my spine. It was Jason.

He slowly pushed my head towards his face. Then I looked into his eyes. Those electric blue eyes, which I had longed to see for

2 whole months. I rested my head on his strong, broad shoulder. Then, he leaned forward and kissed me. A deep, passionate

kiss. Man, I loved him so much. "Yes", I replied softly, "I missed you too."

Suddenly the school bell rang. Drat! Does it have to ring now? I pulled myself away from him. I remembered my locket cleaning

business. I made a mental note to find some time later and clean it.

I started walking away. Annabeth had said she had planned something for both us. Planning? Now itself? We had just met but I

felt that she had to do to push away her sorrow, whatever it was. "Stop", he said. I turned around and looked at Jason.

"Where do you think you're going, sweetheart?"

"Going to my room", I said. Okay, I guess that was a little blunt coz he frowned. After few minutes of silence, he said, "I'm

coming with you." He put his hand over my shoulder, then slid it down along my arm and finally placed it on my waist. Electric

shocks ran all over my body. I blushed.

* * *

Annabeth's POV

I was left all alone after Piper left me. But there was so much to think about. First of all, the professors were so cool and

understanding. We had a quiz and I was glad that I could answer all of them correctly. Did I mention before that I have an

immense craving for knowledge? If I didn't, then yes I do.

I had promised Piper something special. Well, I am going to show my awesome cooking skills to her. Psst, I didn't tell her that.

Anyways, she promised she would be in our room even before I come. A competition? Cool, I love that. I was walking down the

stairs when Mr. Brunner stopped me. My Science professor, I thought him as the best professor one could get.

"You got all the answers right, Anna…"

"Annabeth sir, and yeah thank you!" I replied.

"Well actually, the questions were of very high standard, child. I just wondered how you could all of them so correctly."

I didn't know. I really didn't know. The answers just naturally came to me. "Sir I…."

"Oh, that's fine, my child. I just wanted to tell that I'm marveled for getting such a prodigy in my class.

He appreciated me. He just appreciated me. Whoa! After my mom's death, no one acknowledged me. My sister and I, we fought

for everything. And my dad never came home. I gave the look of a child who just got the biggest lollipop ever.

"Thank you, sir", I said again. Then I ran. Feelings of joy accelerated my speed. I looked back for a second to see a smiling Mr.

Brunner behind me.

I couldn't wait to go to my room and tell Piper everything that happened. Okay….I am sounding like a little kid. But I don't care.

This is the first time in three years that I smiled with content happiness.

"Piper, I'm home!" I screamed. Home? Yes, this is home.

"Whom do you think you're talking to", said an overly-squeaky voice. The smell of strawberry body lotion and some sick-smelling

perfume filled up the room. Following the stink, an over-sized girl with a bath-robe on and pink hair appeared. It was Drew.

* * *

Piper's POV

"They are so beautiful, aren't they?" I whispered.

We were lying on the lawn near the girl's hostel watching the stars. Our fingers were entwined. I was with Jason.

That was what I had always dreamt and wished for. A shooting star passed by.

Marveled by this, I brought myself closer to Jason. We had been here for hours together. But, I really didn't care. If life

permitted, I would be like this forever…

"So, how was time without me?" asked Jason.

"Jason!" I complained, "Why do spoil this beautiful moment."

"Just tell me, Piper", he insisted, "Did that loser Octavian cause any trouble to you?"

I had my own problems. But only Jason and I knew that. Octavian is this guy next door. Ugh! I don't want to talk about him. He

is this awkward guy who loves teddy bears. Yes, I'm serious. I DID say "teddy bears". The story changed when he found me

more pretty than his teddy bears. Ever since that, he forces me to become his girlfriend. No ways, I have Jason with me. Okay,

maybe I am being harsh. I mean, he does have feelings for me. But, he can't force me into being something.

"Jason thanks for being so caring. I….I..." I hugged him tightly. I wanted to kiss him but come on; I can't be so moody every

time.

"He's being forcing you again", Jason asked.

"No Jason, he vacated and left. And I really don't care a damn about where he went", I replied.

He smiled. No competition for him. That made me laugh.

Suddenly, my phone rang. It was Annabeth.

* * *

Annabeth's POV

"Drew?" I asked, "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be…." I stopped. How can I ask her why she wasn't flirting

with the people outside? Ugh! Disgusting.

"Yes, my roommate. You wanted to ask me something. Go ahead", she ordered. Jeez! How can I ever survive this?

"No Drew", I said, "I'm so stupid. Got used to talking to my sister so, well I'm not going to disturb you so….."

"I am fine, babes. Just tell me what you wanted to tell. I'll leave you", she said.

Babes! That disgusted me. "Okay, I was just going to say that aren't you supposed to be…..in bed? As I said, I'm stupid" Oof! I

just escaped the hands of death.

"Okay! I understand. So now just get, I mean move aside whilst I watch my favorite Tv program.

I guess she meant get out. I sat on my bed and took out my phone to text Piper

_Hey Piper, its me Annabeth. Remember our plan? Come quickly._

I looked at the message. Should I send the message or not? I deleted it. I mean, Piper is just acquainted with me. And I didn't

want to disturb whatever she was doing. I was just tossing my phone when..

* * *

"_Are you ready kids "Aye Aye Captain"_

_I Can't hear you "AYE AYE CAPTAIN"_

_Ohh..._

_Who lives in a pineapple under the sea_

_"Spongebob squarepants"_

_Absorbant and yellow and porous is he_

_"Spongebob Squarepants"  
__  
__If nautical nonsense be something you wish  
__  
__"Spongebob Squarepants"  
__  
__Then drop on the deck and flop like a fish  
__  
__"Spongebob Squarepants"  
__  
__READY  
__  
__Spongebob squarepants  
__  
__Spongebob squarepants  
__  
__Spongebob squarepants__SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS! _

_AH AHH AHH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHH..."_

* * *

Seriously, Drew's "favorite tv program" was Spongebob Squarepants. Ugh! I guessed life would have been much better at

home.

Tring….Tring… my phone rang. It should be Piper. Unfortuantely, it was my dad.

DAD! Why would he call me? I just wondered how our conversation would go….

* * *

_ME: Hi dad!_

_DAD: Hi Annabeth! How is your life there? I hope you're fine….._

**OR**

_ME: Hi dad!_

_DAD: Oops sorry Annabeth. Instead of deleting your contact, I called you. So, BYE! **cut**_

* * *

The thought just made me shudder. Well! I was prepared for the worst.

"Answer the call already!" screamed Drew. I realized the phone had still been ringing. I answered the call.

_ME: Hello?_

_DAD: Hey Annie dear! How is life there?_

Weird! Maybe it's like the first thought. Okay…

_ME: Hey dad, I'm…_

_DAD: Life is awesome out here. So, do you want to talk to Sue?_

_ME: Sue? Dad I quite don't remember her_

_DAD: Oh! I forgot. Meet your new mom, Sue._

_**from the back: Honey!**_

So, dad remarried anyways. Chuck me out, fool.

_SUE: Hello Annabelle._

_ME: Annabeth ma'am._

_SUE: Yeah whatever. Call me Sue for I'm not your teacher. Hahahahahahaha!_

Very funny.

_ME: So, what's up?_

_SUE: The sky of course! You should know that. And don't use your pocket money for unnecessary eating reasons. By the way, I'm going to be a mommy._

I was frustrated.

_ME: Good luck, bye._

* * *

I cut the call and started to cry.

It was far worse than my second thought. I really wished my dad had cut the call like what I had thought before. Now my dad's

starting a new family. Unnecessary eating reasons? What was that suppose to mean?

Suddenly the phone in the room rang.

"Pick the phone, Annie", ordered Drew.

"I WON'T", I screamed. I must have been too harsh because Drew actually attended the call hurriedly.

"They're asking for you, Annabeth", said Drew. Reluctantly, I took the call from Drew. Then I fainted.

My sister was lost.

* * *

**How the chappie? Boring? Interesting? Funny(no ways)? Romantic? Review please! I'm not a very big fan of Jasper but still I wanted to give it a try. I hate cliffhangers. Sorry guys :D**

**So please review, write whatever you feel even if you're a guest.**

**:D**


End file.
